There is a large demand in dental research and education for epidemiologists trained to work within interdisciplinary teams to conduct investigations on the molecular and other risk factors for oral disease, their relation to systemic disease, and on the use of oral epidemiological methods to study health outcomes of dental services and oral health policy. This competing renewal proposal plans to provide integrated training in three focus areas: molecular epidemiology of oral diseases, epidemiology of oral and systemic diseases, and evidence-based dentistry. Each year the program will train five kinds of students: 1) four dentists who seek a doctoral degree; 2) one dental faculty member who seeks two year mid-career research training; 3) one dental faculty member who seeks a short term (3 month) visiting faculty research experience; 4) three pre-doctoral students who seek a doctoral degree; and 5) three pre-doctoral dental students who seek a three-month research experience. The 3 - 5 year doctoral program (depending on prior training) will start with an MS followed by advanced courses, written qualifying exams, and a doctoral dissertation. Graduates will receive one of two degrees, a DSc from the Public Health School or a DMSc from the School of Dental Medicine. Both doctoral degrees require the same Epidemiology and Biostatistics courses and written qualifying examinations. The program will offer short term, masters and doctoral level training in three focus areas: 1) Molecular Epidemiology of Oral Diseases (directed by K. Kelsey); 2) Epidemiology of Oral and Systemic Diseases (directed by K. Joshipura); and 3) Evidence-Based Dentistry (directed by C. Douglass). All doctoral candidates will take the oral epidemiology curriculum plus choose two substantive concentration areas such as cancer epi, cancer prevention, cardiovascular api, clinical epi, environmental/occupational epi, infectious epi, pharmacoepidemiology, or molecular epidemiology. Over the past 16 years of our program has become increasingly interdisciplinary. Strong collaborative relationships have been established between HSDM, several Departments at HSPH and with institutions and agencies that offer a wide variety of training sites. These sites include Forsyth Institute, the Sloan Institute at Boston University, New England Research Institute, Cambridge Health Alliance, the Harvard Affiliated Hospitals, Channing Labs, the MA Dept. of Health and the Harvard Pilgrim Health Plan. We have successfully trained masters and doctoral students in interdisciplinary research and our trainees routinely progress to become funded researchers.